Jaclyn Emeralds
by Scarlette Ralston
Summary: The cardholders are becoming harder and harder to track down and Michael and Lincoln could use some help. Don Self recruits a beautiful and smart young woman who is connected to the boys in an unexpected way. I do not own Prison Break or any related items
1. Emeralds

The quaint coffee shop was bustling with its morning business when Jaclyn Emeralds walked in, her heels clicking on the tile flooring. People concerned with getting their mochas and breakfast were sitting impatient at little circular tables, reading the morning paper. Waitresses were hustling about in uniforms, taking orders and carrying dishes of food on large silver platters to their tables.

Emeralds surveyed the café, looking for a man with short blonde hair and a suit, like he normally wore. Spotting him, she strolled over and sat on the chair opposite him, grinning. He was watching her with a weary yet genuine smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You called?" Jaclyn said in her usual smooth, feminine voice.

"Yeah, I called. I haven't heard from you since I pulled you out of Panama, and we have a few things to discuss." Don Self, a Homeland Security agent replied.

"Such as?" Jackie asked.

Don hesitated and surveyed her. She was as beautiful as ever, with her long brown hair curled delicately today. She wore a shocking blue satin blouse under a black dressy fall jacket and jeans to match. Her fact was flawless and unblemished, her makeup light and natural, apart from her eyes. Her breathtaking baby blues were framed with dark, dramatic mascara, giving her a young, stylish look. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman, though she was only just eighteen. As though her angelic features weren't enough, her prefect hourglass figure made her easily the most beautiful woman in most rooms.

"I want to tell you a story, Jackie." Don said.

"A story?"

"Uh huh. About a beautiful 18 year old girl who was smart and pretty and funny but was always hunted by The Company, the same people who killed her parents."

"Sounds horrible." Jackie said dryly, with a grin.

"Oh, it was." Don continued with a quick smirk. "And then there was this guy. This Homeland agent; and all he wanted was to keep her safe from The Company, ever since she was fourteen."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. And then, one day, when the girl was supposed to be in her hotel room in L.A., this Homeland agent found out she wasn't there. And he was worried sick about what had happened to the girl for a full week until he got a call from her saying she's hopped a flight to Panama, and needed help to get back to the U.S."

Jackie nodded and looked at the floor.

"So the agent helped her get back, made sure her tracks were covered and then called her up and invited her to a quaint café, hoping she'd explain why the hell she needed to be in Panama so bad that she didn't tell him about it," he finished, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Jackie looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, Don."

Self just continued to look at her expectantly.

"I tried to call a friend of mine. He didn't pick up, which was weird for him, so I waited a day and called again. This time the operator told me that his phone wasn't in service. I got a little suspicious, so I used my laptop and tried to track the signal of his phone. The last time the signal pinged off a tower was in Panama. This guy never mentioned going to Panama for anything so I started to suspect kidnapping. When I waited an extra three days and still heard nothing from him, I knew it was time I tried to track him down myself."

"You could have asked for my help."

"Don, if I told you, you would've been forced to send agents down there and probably would have got him killed. It had to be me."

"How did it go with finding your friend?"

"I found him and I was right. He was being held, Don, by The Company."

"Why'd they need him?"

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to ask. But I tried to break him out."

"Alone?" Don asked.

"Yeah. But I got caught, and I paid my price for intrusion."

"What'd they do to you?"

Jackie sighed and said, "You were going to find out soon enough, so…" She pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and showed Don long cuts and large bruises covering her arms.

Don groaned and took her arm in both his hands and began examining it.

"Damnit…" he mumbled angrily under his breath.

"I managed to get out, and that's when I called you. Again, I'm sorry."

Don continued carefully looking at her arm and assessing the damage. "What happened to your friend?" he asked.

"I dunno." Jackie said, sadly. Don could tell she was worried sick.

"What's his name?"

Jackie hesitated before she said, looking up at him, "LJ Burrows."


	2. Beginning

Self slowly inclined his head towards her. "LJ Burrows, as in, Lincoln Burrows Junior, son of Lincoln Burrows, convict who allegedly killed Terrence Steadman?"

Jackie looked at Self curiously and said, "You know them?"

"We've met." Don said dryly.

"I thought I was the one keeping secrets." She pried.

Don grinned at her and said, "Fair enough. I've got Lincoln and his brother, Michael Scofield and a bunch of their cohorts working for me."

Jackie looked up in surprise. "What are they doing for you?"

"Trying to bring down The Company," he said quietly.

"How?"

"Scylla," Don stated, and went back to his examining of her injuries.

Jackie stopped dead and stared at Don. "You're going after Scylla?"

"Yeah."

"What progress are you making?"

"Scofield and Burrows are good. They've already got me five out of the six cards."

"Six cards?"

"Yeah. As it turns out, Scylla refers to the six headed monster in The Odyssey."

"It figures. I thought they would have a reason for the name."

"Yeah, well, our suspicions are confirmed."

Don was still examining her arms with a worried and angry look on his face, so Jackie put her hand on his arm and said, "I'm fine." She smiled at him.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a half-grin. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. And if you're planning to take down the Company, I want in."

"What?"

"Yeah. You said it yourself, those people killed my parents. I want to help."

"Jackie, it's dangerous."

"I don't care, Don. You've put me through tons of courses to protect myself and taught me how to handle a gun. I can more than look after myself, what with the weapons training and the martial arts."

"I do not doubt your ability, Jay, I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm sick of sitting in hotel rooms, waiting for another scrap of news about The Company. I want to help Scofield and Burrows."

Don considered her a moment and then finally gave in. "Alright. Follow me. We'll go there now."

Jackie got up and covered her arms again. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Don had walked around the table and pulled her into a hug.

"You really don't know how much you worried me, Jay." He said, sighing.

She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm worried about LJ, Don."

"I'll look into it, I promise." Don said, breaking apart from her and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on." Don led her out of the coffee shop and into the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse was just like Don. It was very normal looking, very camouflage. Looking at it as an outsider, you wouldn't give it a second glance.

Jackie got out of her car just after Don got out of his. He grinned at her and pointed to the warehouse. "They're in there. I'm coming with you. Lincoln can be a bit… aggressive."

Jackie smiled and followed Don into the warehouse. The first thing she noticed was the quantity of people there. There were several men and one woman all gathered around a long, conference-style table, with office chairs seated around it. Several of the men noticed Don and Jackie walk in but a few of them were still immersed in their work.

"And who is this?" the biggest of the men said, without any niceties.

"This is a friend, and your newest coworker." Self shot back.

Every pair of eyes was now resting on Jackie. She looked from face to face, noticing a few pairs of eyes straying down her figure. She grinned and said simply, "Hey."

"Everyone, this is Jaclyn Beckett."

"Uh huh, and why do we need this Jaclyn Beckett?" the big man asked.

"You're Lincoln Burrows, yes?" Jackie asked, moving forwards and offering her hand.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Lincoln asked, reluctantly taking her hand.

"Your reputation precedes you." Jackie grinned slyly.

Lincoln grinned a little. This girl was much more than she seemed.

Don grinned as well and introduced everyone. "Jackie, this is Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Brad Bellick, Alexander Mahone, Sara Tancredi, and as you already know, Lincoln Burrows."

Each person gave their own greeting, whether it was a wave, a "hello" or just a nod of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Confrontation

After Don had left to go check in to the whereabouts of LJ Burrows, Jackie pulled up the nearest chair and sized up her colleagues. Then she said simply, "So where can I help?"

The man named Michael Scofield said, "You can find a bed and stay there. We don't need any more help, thanks." He looked and talked to her as if she was a child with no idea of what was going on here.

"Respectfully, I'm not sure that's why I'm here."

"You can do what my brother says," Lincoln said, squaring himself up to her in a threatening way.

Jackie grinned and asked, "And if I feel disinclined?"

"Then we won't give you a choice," Lincoln answered.

"Oh, I always have a choice," Jackie said, getting up and issuing a challenge. Jackie stood up and added, "Gimme your best shot. I can hold my own with the best of 'em." Lincoln made a grab for her arm and caught it, but only for a millisecond. She jerked her elbow out of his hands and grabbed his instead, twisting it so it was useless in the fight and then hitting him with a vicious punch that knocked him back several feet. Alexander Mahone rushed to pull her back from him and she allowed herself to be guided five feet away from Lincoln. When he recovered, he looked alarmed and was nursing a bleeding lip.

"What the hell…?" Fernando Sucre piped up.

Jackie shook Mahone off, panting, and said, "I warned him."

Lincoln looked murderous, but at the same time he looked at her with a kind of new found respect. Jackie walked right by him and said softly, "You should get that looked at." Then, stopping to look him in the eye she said, "Don't ever touch me again."

"I'll find a bed. When you find yourself in need of my expertise, don't hesitate to knock."

She walked out of the main part of the warehouse and into a bunch of rooms where cots were set up. Lincoln shot a look at his brother and then followed her. The others began to talk in low tones about this newcomer.

Jackie threw her bag onto a cot in a room with only one and sighed. Lincoln walked in behind her and shut the door. She looked up and grinned.

"Not back for round two are you?"

He leaned in the doorframe and stared at her with a cold expression. "We clearly have some unfinished business. I wanna know a few things."

"What things?"

"Firstly, who the hell are you?"

"That's a vague question. What do you want to know about me?"

"How do you know about the company, or Scylla?"

"My parents were killed because they witnessed a meeting with a few of the cardholders of Scylla," she answered.

He looked at her with an interested expression. "How do you know Self?"

"He took me in to protective custody after they died, but kept me away from the foster care system."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

She hesitated here. How much should she tell him about herself? "I…," she said, trailing off. "I know your son."

Lincoln stood up straighter and looked at her in an alarmed way. "How do you know him?"

"I met him when he was running from the Company. You were still in Fox River," she answered.

"Wow, a little skimpy on the details don't you think?"

She sighed and said, "If you want the whole story, maybe you should sit down."

Lincoln obliged and took the nearest chair, implying that he wanted to know.

"I worked in a hotel when I first met him. He was wandering outside it, and he looked lost and upset and desperate. So I went out to talk to him. At first he just tried to leave, but I asked if I could help. I told him he didn't have to tell me what was going on, just let me help him. He reluctantly let me, and I got him a room under my name. I gave him food and a place to sleep for a day or so, until he wanted to leave or wanted to talk to me and let me help him get some safety. Eventually, he confided in me, and I got him to your lawyer, Veronica."

Lincoln listened to everything quietly, so she continued. "After that, I kept it touch with him via cell phone, until we met up again when he was back in school. When he disappeared again, I tried to find him back. I tracked him to Panama and got caught. That brings us to now."

Lincoln looked at her and said simply, "Well thanks for helping him."

"No problem."

Then, he punched her in the face and said, "And that was for hitting me."

She groaned and then laughed. "Fair enough."


	4. Reunion

Things got better for Jackie when Lincoln decided that she was worth keeping around. She was generally accepted into the group when they found out about her past and what she'd done for LJ, and became an integral part of securing the seventh Scylla card. Eventually they did get it, only to have it stolen away by Don Self. The team had tried to regain Scylla, but eventually it fell into the hands of an unknown buyer. Gretchen and T-bag had showed up, and eventually the team had been practically forced to work to get Scylla back to the Company.

Jackie had slipped away from the chaos quietly, telling Mike and Linc she was going to find LJ and get him back to the States. They both agreed this was a good idea, seeing as how LJ was almost completely out of the loop in Panama, though at first Linc was hesitant to put him back in danger. Jackie reasoned with him, saying that this time she would be with LJ at all times.

Jackie was now in Panama, trying to track down all leads that might bring her to LJ. Linc had given her the address of where they had been staying with Sofia, so Jackie tried there first. She rung the doorbell and then stood on the hot porch, sweating even though she was wearing a thin satin sundress. The door opened and she turned to look t the person standing in the doorway.

LJ looked back at her with shock etched in every line of his face. Jackie smiled at him and he fumbled with the latch of the screen door, pushing through it and finally pulling her into his arms, laughing with relief.

She was laughing as well when she finally managed to say, "Hi."

He looked into her shocking blue eyes and said, "Hey. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I'm here to bring you back to the States. Lincoln told me where you would be."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, we've gotten acquainted."

"Wow. What have I missed?"

Jackie laughed at all the things he missed and then, deciding now was not the time to get into all of that, she murmured, "Nothing important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take LJ long to pack and say goodbye to Sofia. They hopped on a plane at the first possible opportunity and took a flight straight to Miami, where Lincoln was hunting Scylla with Gretchen, T-Bag and Self. Jackie told him of everything he missed on the way, leaving nothing out.

They took a cab to the apartment Lincoln was staying in and then entered it quietly, to hear Gretchen's voice. LJ's face turned white at the sound of it and Jackie turned to take his hand. He'd told her of everything that had happened in Panama, and Jackie knew it was going to have some lasting effects on him. His face then turned livid as he saw the bruises and cuts that were halfway through the healing process and his jaw set with determination. Jackie hadn't thought it was fair for him to tell her everything that had happened in Panama, and for her not to tell him everything that had happened to her as well. LJ had been disgusted that it was because of him that she'd been there in the first place, and his hatred for Gretchen had deepened substantially.

Gretchen's voice was saying, "Of all the mercenary humps I've thrown at guys in my lifetime, I think I'm due for one that I want."

Lincoln's voice from around the corner was layered with disbelief. "Don't flatter yourself."

LJ met Jackie's eyes and he made a silent gesture of revulsion. Jackie giggled and twined her fingers with his.

Gretchen was speaking again. "Too late. Name it; and I do mean anything,"

Just then, Jackie and LJ rounded the corner to see Gretchen standing not a foot away from Lincoln. Jackie grinned wickedly and said, "He's too good for you, Gretchen."

They whipped around and Lincoln's face was one of joy, while Gretchen's features first registered shock, and then displeasure.

"You two, huh?" was all she said.

"You son of a bitch…" LJ was growling under his breath.

"Its okay, LJ. She'll get what's coming to her."

Lincoln noticed the couple's hands joined and he quirked an eyebrow at his son. LJ just grinned and looked away quickly.

Jackie crossed the room and hugged Linc. "Hey."

"Hey. You taking care of him?" Linc asked, nodding at LJ while hugging her back.

"Of course!" she laughed.

When they pulled away, LJ hugged his father as well, and then took his place beside Jackie again, reflexively taking her hand again. Gretchen caught it this time.

"Well, well. Who knew the people I torture end up a happy couple?" she grinned.

LJ quickly threw an arm around Jackie and pulled her back behind him a few paces.

"Relax, LJ. Panama was all business."

"Business, huh? For business you certainly made it rather personal," he shot at her, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around Jackie's waist.

Just then, Self and T-Bag entered, holding large bags of what looked like the contents of a girl's apartment.

"Big fat load of nothing…" T-Bag was muttering.

Self stopped dead when he caught sight of Jackie and LJ, his eyes wandering to LJ's arm, still wrapped around her.

"Jackie," Self said.

"Don," Jackie replied, her lip curling.

Self saw her displeasure and bit his lip. "This should be fun."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
